


Half Price Stabbings

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and death, and does not appreciate false advertising, and some extra swearing, boba swears a lot, especially when it interferes with his aesthetic, tw for canon level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Someone is gonna get stabbed, and it isn't Boba Fett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% [Abby's](http://butim-justharry.tumblr.com/) fault. It was kind of fun though, so not really upset about it.   
> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

“Is this true?” A gnarly looking weequay asked, as they shoved the flimsi at the bounty hunter.

Boba Fett glanced down at the offending piece of flimsi. It was bright and gaudy with giant, terrible print diagonally across it saying “Half Price Stabbings! This Friday Only!” with Boba’s current location in small print at the bottom.

He was going to murder whoever made these. It was probably that damn pirate, Hondo. Payback for winning all of his credits in that sabaac game a while back. 

“Yes.” He grit out through clenched teeth. He can’t say no at this point. Not when they knew where he was, it was too legitimate. He had really been building some real credibility, flaking out now would tarnish what reputation he already had.

“Good. I want you to stab him.” The weequay pointed at some scum at the other end of the cantina.

“Him? Fine. 250 credits.” Boba growled out.

“I thought you said this was half off?!” The weequay complained.

“That is half off.”

The weequay backed up a step at of Boba’s growled answer.

“Alright, then.” The credits were placed on the table.

Boba flipped down his range finder, grabbed the knife strapped to his thigh and threw it.

Said scum fell face forward with a knife in their back.

Boba stood up and stuck the credits in one of his numerous pouches. He walked over to the now corpse, yanked the knife out, and wiped it on their clothes before he stuck it back into his thigh holster. He threw and extra credit at the barkeep as he walked out the door.

The next time he sees that damn pirate he is going to give him a piece of his mind. 

If he’s gonna pull this shit again, at least use a better goddamn font.


End file.
